Complejo de Mesias
by Diamond Crevasse
Summary: Después del caso con Apocalipsis, un nuevo mutante se alza para liderar a sus compañeros oprimidos contra la cero tolerancia hacia los mutantes de parte de los homo sapiens. Y es deber de los X-Men intervenir. Scott/Jean, más parejas adentro y una OC.
1. La Nueva Recluta

Bueno, para comenzar, este es el primer fanfic serio que escribo. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora… eh, no vale la pena ser mencionado. Sé que me arriesgo al meter una OC, pero… la vida es vida porque se toman riesgos. Cualquier crítica o consejo será bien acogida, siempre y cuando se mantengan los niveles de respeto, ¿bien?

**Parejas que se verán a lo largo de la historia:**

Scott/Jean

Lance/Kitty

Remy/Rogue

Pietro/Halevy (OC)

Kurt/Amanda

Notas: La trama se sitúa al final de la cuarta temporada.

* * *

**.:COMPLEJO DE MESÍAS:.**

1. La Nueva Recluta

**

* * *

  
**

El ligero zumbido que producía la silla de ruedas del profesor Xavier era el único sonido que inundaba la por ahora vacía mansión. El hombre miró el reloj de pared del vestíbulo, este mostraba que eran las 8:10 de la mañana. Para ese entonces sus estudiantes ya debían de estar en sus aulas tomando la primera materia del día. Fijando mirada en la puerta, el profesor Xavier distinguió las figuras de los maestros del Instituto: Ororo, vestida con una simple camisa blanca y una falda larga color púrpura, se encontraba sosteniendo una taza humeante de té. Logan, quien al parecer estaba listo para pasar la mañana en el garaje de la mansión y Hank, que ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que las ropas normales simplemente no estaban a la medida de su nuevo físico.

Los tres adultos se percataron de su presencia, Ororo y Hank le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras que Logan simplemente optó por realizar un ademán con su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Charles.- Saludó la mujer.

-Buenos días, Ororo, Hank, Logan.- Respondió el profesor. – Esta madrugada estuve hablando con Jean y Scott. Creo que en cualquier momento llegarán a casa.-

-¿Y cómo resultó todo?- Cuestionó el mutante de piel azul. - ¿Tendremos a una nueva estudiante?-

-Scott y Jean no quisieron abundar mucho en el tema, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño, pero el resultado es el esperado. Reclutaron con éxito a nuestra nueva estudiante.-

-Y al parecer ya están aquí.- Murmuró Logan, señalando la pequeña pantalla de uno de los pilares. En ella se veía el auto deportivo de Scott en la entrada de la mansión.

-Creo que es el momento de irnos, Logan. No queremos asustar a la nueva jovencita.- Dijo Hank, haciéndose camino al elevador que lo conduciría a los salones de entrenamiento. Guepardo sólo emitió un gruñido y colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Bestia tenía la razón, ninguno de los dos era el adecuado para darle la bienvenida a una nueva recluta.

-Hank…- Tormenta extendió su mano para evitar que el mutante peludo se retirara.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ororo. No me retiro por vergüenza o temor, lo hago más por ella. De por sí ya tiene que estar muy nerviosa.- Dijo Bestia, sosteniendo gentilmente la mano de la morena entre las suyas. – Ya en otro momento podremos iniciar el proceso para que se sienta cómoda en mi presencia.-

Logan ya estaba por la puerta por la puerta que lo llevaría al garaje.

Una vez solos en el vestíbulo, Ororo y Xavier escucharon que el auto de Scott se detuvo en la entrada. Era la hora de recibir a la nueva mutante.

Los adultos salieron al exterior y se detuvieron al inicio de los escalones.

Del auto rojo se desmontaron tres personas. Primero fue una chica linda de ojos verdes y largo cabello rojo vivo. Jean movió su asiento hacía adelante para que la otra chica, ligeramente más joven y más baja que la telépata, pudiera desmontarse también. La nueva era de piel clara, cabello oscuro ondulado y ojos de un curioso color violáceo. Al desmontarse, la pelirroja rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la nueva y juntas caminaron al pie de las escaleras. Más atrás, Scott se encargaba de bajar el equipaje.

Tanto Xavier como Ororo les sonrieron a las jóvenes.

-Este es el profesor Charles Xavier, ella es Ororo Monroe.- Indicó Jean una vez que ambas subieron los escalones y se acercaron a los adultos. La chica de cabellos negros estrechó las manos de ambos, sonriendo en el proceso. O al menos tratando. – Ella es Halevy Aker.-

-Te damos la bienvenida al Instituto para Jóvenes Superdotados. Esperamos hacer que tu estadía sea placentera y que podamos ayudarte a aprender a controlar tus habilidades especiales.- Saludó el profesor. Halevy volvió a forzar una sonrisa; Jean y el profesor Xavier intercambiaron miradas rápidas. Evidentemente no era el momento para alargar las presentaciones. Tormenta también presentía lo mismo. – Ororo te dará un pequeño tour por la mansión antes de mostrarte tu habitación.-

La pelinegra asintió, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Jean dejó caer el brazo que rodeaba a Halevy para que ésta pudiera retirarse a explorar la mansión con Tormenta. Halevy se cruzó de brazos, aunque más bien parecía que se abrazaba, y siguió a la morena al interior de la mansión.

El profesor volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, esperando a que ella iniciara su relato.

-Sólo necesita tiempo, aunque no creo que yo sea su persona favorita en estos momentos.- Suspiró Jean, entrando a la casa con el profesor.

Mientras, Scott había terminado de bajar su equipaje y el de Jean y Halevy. Cuando se volteó, ya no quedaba nadie en la entrada de la mansión. Sólo estaba él con un montón de maletas y bultos a sus pies. El castaño se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios.

-Ja, ja.- Dijo y cerró con más fuerza de la debida el baúl de su auto.

-X-

-¿Por qué dices que no eres su persona favorita, Jean?- Cuestionó el profesor, una vez dentro de su estudio. – A mi me pareció que la señorita Aker se sentía un poco mejor teniéndote a ti a su lado.-

La pelirroja se mordió los labios y se sentó en el sofá. Entrelazó sus dedos y tomó aire antes de hablar. – No se rehusó porque todavía está muy nerviosa. Profesor, creo que no debió darme la responsabilidad de ir a reclutarla…- Finalizó con pesar.

-Jean, escúchame.- Dijo el profesor con voz seria mientras colocaba su mano sobre las de la joven. – Tú y Scott ya no son sólo estudiantes. Han crecido y tienen que tomar sus responsabilidades como instructores y los futuros encargados del Instituto.- Con estas palabras, la pelirroja levantó su mirada, se podía ver el temor en sus ojos. – No, no estoy enfermo. Pero con las cosas que han acontecido recientemente, tengo que pensar en la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro yo no esté. Tus poderes han evolucionado, se han hecho más fuertes y fuiste tú quien rastreó a Halevy con la ayuda de Cerebro. Así que dime, ¿qué te ha hecho sentir tan insegura? Esta no es la Jean que conozco.-

Jean sacudió su cabeza. – Lo siento, es que no pensé que el trabajo de reclutamiento sería tan… pesado. Cuando nos reunimos la primera vez con Halevy a solas ella parecía muy contenta de que pudiéramos ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, pero a la vez no estaba dispuesta a decírselo a sus padres. Sin embargo, no podíamos traerla al Instituto sin el permiso de ellos. Cuando nos reunimos todos, y yo les dije… les dije que su hija era una mutante. Más que la reacción de sus padres, pude ver en su rostro que Halevy sintió que la traicioné al revelar su secreto.-

El profesor Xavier hizo que su silla de ruedas retrocediera un poco para darle espacio a Jean para que se pudiera de pie. – Ciertamente fue un acercamiento un tanto brusco, pero tiempo era algo que no teníamos. El poder de Halevy de generar descargas de plasma tarde o temprano hubiera causado un grave problema. Estoy seguro que ella llegará a comprenderlo…-

-No, no es eso.- Lo interrumpió Jean. – Ella… no escondía su mutación por eso. Era por sus padres, temía que la rechazaran. Yo la empuje a lidiar con algo que claramente ella no estaba lista.-

-¿Cómo lo tomaron sus padres?- Preguntó con interés el hombre de la silla de ruedas.

-Como todo el mundo, al principio fue una sorpresa desagradable, luego vino la negación mientras nos echaban de su casa. Pero después, cuando se bajaron los ánimos, la madre nos llamó para hacernos preguntas sobre el Instituto. Es por la madre que Halevy se encuentra aquí, o al menos eso creo. Ella la apoya… pero el padre… no está en contra pero ha optado por permanecer en silencio.-

-Y es por eso que Halevy todavía no se acepta a sí misma. La opinión de su padre debe de ser muy importante para ella.- Concluyó Charles. – Jean, esto es algo que Halevy debe de tratar. Y te necesita a ti para eso, así que no te dejes vencer por las inseguridades. Confía en tus instintos.-

Jean Grey, por primera vez en esa semana, sonrió honestamente y sin pesar alguno.

-X-

Después de darle vueltas a la mansión, Ororo la llevó a su habitación. Su equipaje ya se encontraba cerca de la cama, y su nuevo uniforme para las horas de entrenamiento estaba doblado de forma impecable sobre su cama.

A la única conclusión que había llegado Halevy durante el paseo era que la mansión era bastante grande y que sin duda se iba a perder un par de veces antes de poder andar con libertad dentro de ella. Su mente todavía estaba analizando el giro que había dado su vida como para prestar atención.

La reacción inicial de sus padres había sido como la imaginada: shock y luego negación. Lo que nunca pasó por su mente es que su madre, luego de la sorpresa, tomara las cosas con bastante serenidad. Lo único que le pidió fue que de ahora en adelante no le mantuviera más secretos. Halevy no era muy sentimental, pero cuando su madre le hizo esa petición no pudo evitar llorar. Por otra parte, su padre… al parecer simplemente iba a ignorar todo el asunto.

La pelinegra tomó asiento en la cama y abrazó su almohada. Esta era suave. Si no pedía una nueva almohada firme para esta noche, seguramente iba a dormir muy mal.

Su madre le había dicho que su padre también la quería y que por eso había aceptado enviarla al Instituto; pero una cosa era lo que su madre decía y otra la que su padre hacía. Esa madrugada, cuando se despedía de ellos, él sólo la abrazó. No había dicho nada al respecto desde que se enteró que su hija era una mutante y no dijo nada en ese momento. Algunas veces Halevy se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su reacción ante la noticia de tener un hijo mutante si ella hubiera sido un chico.

Para ella, ni para su hermana mayor, no era un misterio que Leonard Aker siempre había soñado con tener un hijo varón. Él mismo fue el único varón en su familia, su padre también fue él único varón. Leonard Aker al parecer tenía la impresión que con él moriría el apellido. Su madre siempre le había dicho que su padre y la madre de su hermana mayor Rose no pudieron tener un matrimonio duradero por su personalidad. Pero secretamente ella sospechaba que no duró porque no fue padre suficiente para su hermana.

Y no es que él fuera un mal hombre que las maltratara, simplemente prefería compartir más con sus sobrinos varones que con sus hijas. Prefería jugar a la pelota con ellos, que verlas jugar muñecas o compartir una tarde de rompecabezas.

Las palabras de su madre eran lo único que le daban fuerzas para salir adelante.

_Halevy, te quiero. Jamás lo dudes, porque eres lo mejor de mí y lo más preciado. Siempre estoy orgullosa de ti y ya verás que veremos momentos mejores._ –

La chica de ojos violeta optó por distraerse. Encendió su computadora personal y se conectó sin problemas a la red.

Por costumbre, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a revisar su correo electrónico. Sólo había un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada y era de su hermana. Lo primer que pensó era que todavía no era tiempo para que ella le escribiera, Rose solía hacerlo al menos una vez al mes. Pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que ella ya debía de estar enterada de su condición. Halevy abrió el correo. El mensaje no era largo, sólo era una oración:

_Se fuerte, Hally. _

Halevy sonrió y comenzó a sentir que un poco de la pesadez abandonaba su cuerpo.

-X-

Durante el transcurso del día Halevy conoció a los otros dos instructores.

La primera impresión de Hank McCoy era intimidante, pero el mutante peludo era bastante ameno y sabio. Daba la sensación de confianza y que era de aquellos maestros que uno siempre terminaba aprendiendo bastante. Sólo su apariencia era bestial, porque su personalidad era la quintaesencia de un ser humano. A diferencia de Logan, que a pesar de su apariencia humana, era bastante tosco y, bueno, un animal con forma humana. Para su mala suerte, él era el encargado del entrenamiento físico la mayoría de las veces.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día explicándole los métodos que de hoy en adelante debía practicar para controlar sus poderes.

Sin embargo, Jean notó que Halevy todavía evitaba hablarle. La pelirroja no se dejó deprimir, recordando las palabras del profesor de que debía de darle tiempo para que se adaptara. Aún así, Jean Grey se sintió más tranquila cuando Halevy fue presentada a los demás estudiantes. Estos parecieron acogerla al instante, todos ellos estuvieron en su situación al principio, y ella, a diferencia de su actitud en la mañana, estuvo más que contenta estuvo dispuesta a socializar con todos.

* * *

Déjenme saber lo que piensan al respecto en los reviews.


	2. El Sabor de la Realidad

Gracias Mr. Anonimo y a nekos dream por los reviews. Y perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar… me robaron la laptop del auto de mi mamá y ahí se fue el segundo capítulo más la estructura del fic. Me deprimí bastante porque perdí otras cosas que tenía almacenadas y es por eso que me demoré más. Pero ya estoy mejor.

Y para responder la pregunta de Mr. Anonimo: El título sí viene de los comics; de paso veremos a varios personajes del canon de Marvel, pero adaptados para X-Men: Evo. Espero que les guste.

Parejas que se verán a lo largo de la historia:

Scott/Jean

Lance/Kitty

Remy/Rogue

Pietro/Halevy (OC)

Kurt/Amanda

Notas: La trama se sitúa al final de la cuarta temporada.

* * *

**.:Complejo de Mesías:.**

2. El Sabor de la Realidad

* * *

-Dinos Halevy, ¿cómo fue tu primer día de entrenamiento?- Preguntó Tabitha durante el desayuno, deslizando su brazo derecho para rodear los hombros de la chica de una forma amistosa; la rubia se encontraba sentada al lado de la pelinegra en la mesa.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir la chica, colocando su vaso de jugo de manzana en la mesa. –No estuvo mal. Digo, no fue nada del otro mundo; la mayor parte de la sesión fueron explicaciones y luego trabajamos en mi concentración.- Explicó Halevy a los presentes, que en ese momento eran Tabitha, Kitty y Kurt.

-Ah, no entiendo por qué Halevy no puede entrenar con nosotros.- Se quejó Kurt. Actualmente el mutante no llevaba encendido su dispositivo para ocultar su apariencia y se encontraba sentado con las piernas flexionadas sobre la silla como si fuera un simio.

-¿Estás loco? Mi chica aquí tiene un poder que nos haría volar por las nubes.- Aclaró Boom-Boom, luego agregó. –Cuando yo entré también tuve que pasar por varias sesiones privadas antes de entrenar con ustedes.-

-Tabitha tiene razón.- Dijo Kitty, mientras asentía. –Además, ya habrá suficiente tiempo para que Halevy sufra el entrenamiento de Logan con nosotros.-

Los jóvenes presentes se carcajearon en grupo. Mientras, Jean y Scott entraban por la puerta para unirse al grupo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Cuestionó Scott, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

-Se están preparando para ir a la escuela.- Respondió Kurt.

-¿Hasta Rogue? Ella siempre está lista temprano.- El chico de lentes encontraba la ausencia de la joven mutante un tanto extraña. Sin embargo Kurt, Kitty y Tabitha compartieron una mirada pícara entre ellos, y se volvieron a carcajear.

-Bueno, jeje… Es que Rogue ya se fue.- Reveló Tabitha.

-¿Eh?- Tanto Jean como Scott quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Ya. Se fue no hace mucho con… ~Gambito~- Kurt dijo el nombre del otro mutante de una forma melodiosa, provocando las risas de todos los presentes a excepción de Scott.

-El profesor me dijo hace un par de días que pensaba traer a Gambito como un instructor nuevo.- Comentó Kitty mientras recogía los platos que había utilizado durante el desayuno. –Un romance entre un instructor y una alumna… suena tan romántico.-

-Y que instructor…- Murmuró Boom-Boom.

-No creo que el profesor lo deje entrar como un instructor. Todavía no le tenemos confianza.- Masculló el joven líder entre dientes mientras cruzaba sus brazos. A sus espaldas, Jean sólo suspiró de forma cansina y meneó su cabeza.

La figura de Bobby apareció en la puerta. –Kitty, Lance te está esperando afuera de la mansión…-

La noticia provocó que la expresión de Scott se volviera más amarga. Kitty dejó sus trastes en el lavabo y recogió su bulto que se encontraba sobre la meseta de la cocina. –Chicos, llegó mi auto. Nos veremos en la escuela.- La castaña salió de la cocina con una sonrisita de emoción.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Anunció el mutante con poderes de hielo, a la par de que meneaba las llaves del Jeep del Instituto. –Kurt, Tabitha, Halevy… si quieren irse con nosotros…-

-¿No van a desayunar?- Preguntó Jean, sonando tan preocupada como una madre.

El chico se rascó la nuca, luciendo un poco avergonzado. –No, es que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Pero prometo que compraremos algo en la cafetería cerca de la escuela.-

-No es una forma sana para iniciar el día, pero es cierto que van un poco tarde. Pero no vuelvan esto una costumbre. ¿Comprendes?- Comentó la pelirroja.

Bobby se irguió y llevó su mano derecha a su frente como si fuera un soldado. -¡Señora, sí Señora!-

Kurt y Tabitha se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la puerta donde se encontraba Bobby. -¿Vienes, Halevy?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Iré más tarde con la señorita Munroe. Todavía no estoy formalmente inscrita.- Explicó la pelinegra.

-Ah, que suerte. Un día de vacaciones.- Dijo Boom-Boom, bajando decepcionada la cabeza. –Entonces nos veremos más tarde.-

-Nos vemos.- Kurt levantó su mano en señal de despedida para luego activar el mecanismo de holograma que ocultaba su verdadera forma.

Mientras los jóvenes se retiraban para abordar el transporte que los llevaría a la escuela, Tormenta entraba al lugar con dos cartas en sus manos y una media sonrisa.

-Jean, Scott, son para ustedes… son de Princeton.- Les informó a ambos.

La pelirroja y el chico de lentes intercambiaron una larga mirada. Ambos tenían semanas esperando por aquellas cartas. El zumbido de la silla de ruedas del profesor Xavier anunció su llegada y adición al grupo reunido en la cocina.

-Ah, ya llegaron las cartas de Princeton. Se tomaron bastante en llegar.- Dijo el profesor. –Sé que ustedes tienen que estar más emocionados que todos nosotros, pero por favor, abran las cartas.-

La morena de cabellos blancos extendió los sobres en la dirección donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Jean y Scott intercambiaron una mirada más antes de tomar las cartas.

El sobre era blanco, con la dirección del Instituto escrito en tinta negra y encima se encontraba una estampa con el diseño del escudo de la Universidad de Princeton. El chico de lentes se quedó mirando el sobre por largo rato, como si quisiera que su visión de rayos en verdad le permitiera leer el contenido sin tener que abrir el sobre. Por otra parte, Jean levantó la mirada para encontrar a los otros tres presentes: el profesor, Ororo y Halevy, observándolos de una manera expectante.

El hombre de la silla de ruedas asintió levemente para inspirar a la pelirroja a que abriera la carta, mientras que Tormenta y Halevy le dedicaron una sonrisa y una media sonrisa, respectivamente.

Jean Grey tomó aire. -¿Lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?- Le preguntó a su compañero.

-Bien, a las tres. Una… dos… tres.-

Los jóvenes abrieron el sobre al tiempo y sacaron el papel doblado que se encontraba en el interior.

-Buena suerte.- Le dijo Scott.

-Para ti también.- Le respondió Jean.

A los pocos segundos el brillo de los rostros de los jóvenes mutantes se desvaneció. Charles y Ororo se miraron antes de acercarse un poco.

-No entré.- Anunció Scott, sonando un poco decepcionado a pesar de que su rostro permanecía igual.

-Yo tampoco.- Afirmó la pelirroja, sonando bastante triste.

La expresión del rostro del profesor Xavier se volvió un tanto amarga. -¿Explicaron por qué?-

Tanto Jean como Scott movieron la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Charles…-

-Ororo, Halevy, creo que es hora que inicien sus actividades del día.- El tono de voz del profesor era casual, pero igual se podía sentir que se sentía incómodo. –Jean, Scott, vengan conmigo al despacho.-

-X-

-Buenos días, Oficina del Decano Mills. Theresa le atiende.- Una cordial voz femenina dijo a través del teléfono.

-Buenos días, Theresa. ¿Podría comunicarme con el Decano Mills, por favor?-

-¿Quién le llama?- Inquirió la recepcionista.

-El Profesor Charles Xavier.-

Por unos segundos la mujer del teléfono permaneció en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, se notaba un tanto nerviosa y azorada. –Eh, veré si se encuentra. U-un momento, por favor.-

Theresa puso la llamada en espera; mientras aguardaba, en el fondo se podía escuchar una ligera tonada alegre.

-Profesor Xavier, es un placer hablar con usted.- De pronto, la voz rasposa del Decano de Princeton, Alfred Mills, tomó el lugar de Theresa en el aparato. -¿A qué le debo el honor?-

-Le llamo por una cuestión bastante seria, Decano. El día de hoy dos de mis estudiantes recibieron la carta de respuesta de su Universidad negándoles la entrada. Lo curioso es que no explicaban el por qué.-

-¿Qué puedo decir, Profesor? Algunos estudiantes simplemente no dan la talla para entrar a la Universidad…-

-Por favor, Decano, no insulte a mis estudiantes. Ambos poseen excelentes promedios y los padres de mis estudiantes son egresados de aquella Universidad. Incluso hoy en día son dos de las familias que más donaciones hacen al recinto para que su desarrollo continúe. A parte de los requisitos, los cuales ellos cumplen, tenía entendido que la Universidad apreciaba los detalles de las familias Summer y Grey, y que por eso tenían puestos reservados.-

-Profesor, por favor comprenda. Tenemos egresados cuyos hijos son de condiciones especiales, pero nuestra Universidad no está capacitada para darles la educación que merecen.-

-Sus habilidades no les hacen ser merecedores de "educación especial". Sus capacidades de comprensión son bastante buenas.-

-Pero son mutantes.- Dijo el Decano, en un tono socarrón. –Y son un peligro para los demás estudiantes. Aunque yo quisiera darles la luz verde para que ingresen a Princeton… y créame que lo hice… sólo soy un **hombre**. No puedo hacer milagros.-

La ironía del comentario no escapó a los oídos del profesor Xavier.

-Si las cosas son así, lamento decir que la Universidad de Princeton ha perdido a dos estudiantes excepcionales.-

-Le creo. Si tanto le molesta… lo próximo que debería hacer es abrir una Universidad para sus "jóvenes superdotados" y así no habrán más problemas.- Comentó el hombre antes de cortar la conversación.

Xavier colgó el aparato, observó a sus dos estudiantes y meneó la cabeza. –Lo siento.-

-No se preocupe, profesor. Eso significa que nos podremos quedar como instructores de tiempo completo en el Instituto.- Dijo Jean, tratando de sonar alegre.

-Es cierto. Además, planeábamos volver al Instituto cuando termináramos nuestras carreras universitarias.- Corroboró Scott, poniéndose de pie. –Pensándolo bien, creo que es una bendición. Somos instructores fijos del Instituto ahora, los estudiantes no tendrán la oportunidad de escaparse de nuestras lecciones.-

La pelirroja se carcajeó, siguiendo el camino de su pareja hacia la puerta. A pesar de todo, el profesor Xavier sabía que se sentían decepcionados. Pero a la vez, sentía algo de orgullo al verlos aceptar aquella situación con tanta gracia y sin una señal de rencor u odio.

Definitivamente estaba orgulloso de sus pupilos estrella.

-X-

La secretaria del Decano Mills se encontraba arreglando los papeles de su escritorio. Faltaba poco para la hora de salida; la joven estaba deseosa por llegar a su casa para quitarse aquellos incómodos tacones, preparar su cena y ver alguna película en la televisión. –Ah, que bueno es ser el jefe…- Pensó para sí, recordando que durante todo el día su superior no había hecho nada significativo. Sólo estar en su oficina, viendo programas en la televisión que tenía instalada.

La campanilla de la puerta indicó que alguien había entrado. Levantando la mirada, Theresa se encontró con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, figura voluptuosa y ojos tan azules como el río más puro que jamás hubiera visto. La chica vestía un atuendo que sólo podía ser descrito como arriesgado. Su vestuario estaba conformado por unos pantalones blancos a la cadera con una correa negra y hebilla metálica; un top negro que dejaba su zona abdominal al descubierto y una chaqueta corta del mismo color de sus pantalones, todo esto con botas negras de tacón alto. En cualquiera otra persona hubiera lucido obsceno, pero en ella era casimente apropiado.

-Disculpe, pero las horas para reunirse con el Decano han pasado.- Comunicó la secretaria, una vez salida de su estupor. –Si lo desea puedo arreglarle una cita con él para otro día…-

La rubia sólo sonrió a medias; sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Decano Mills, como si con su mirada pudiera ver a través de la materia. -¿Se encuentra?-

-Lo siento, pero aún si se encontrara, no puedo permitirle el paso.- Anunció con un poco más de seguridad. –Como dije, puedo arreglarle una cita para otro momento, señorita…-

- Frost.- Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los de Theresa. En aquel momento la secretaria comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Era como si de pronto sus oídos dejaron de captar el sonido, sólo el punzante chirrido del silencio le llenaba el tímpano y provocaba que su mente se pusiera en blanco. –Emma Frost.-

Emma Frost no esperó a que Theresa le diera el permiso de pasar a la oficina del Decano; el hecho de ser ella le daba la libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
